Stock tanks and ornamental ponds tend to accumulate debris, such as leafs and grass. As this debris accumulates in the water it makes the water unusable for fish living in ornamental ponds and undrinkable for stock animals. There have been a number of attempts to solve this problem. There are a number of filters on the market that draw in water with a pump and filter the water. With all of these filter systems debris that falls to the bottom of the pond or the stock tank is not drawn into the filter. Eventually this debris at the bottom of the pond or stock tank has to be removed by hand. With stock tanks this usually means draining the stock tank, which wastes water and takes time. A number of the filter systems that have been tried require a second tank that is separate from the main body of water. These solutions are expensive and still do not solve the problem of debris accumulating at the bottom of the body of water.
Thus there exists a need for an inexpensive filter system for stock tanks and ornamental ponds that removes the debris from the bottom of the body of water.